Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs), include a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. For example, OLED displays include an organic emission layer as an electro-optical active layer and the EPDs include charged particles. The field generating electrode is connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) to receive a data signal and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
Recently, many such displays have included a touch sensing function in which interaction with a user can be performed, in addition to the base functionality of displaying images. The touch sensing function is used to generate touch information such as whether an object touches a screen and the touch location thereof by sensing a change in pressure, charge, light, or the like applied to the screen of the display when a user touches a finger or a touch pen to the screen. The display can receive an image signal based on the touch information. In addition, the display can include a window protecting the display. The window is a separate layer typically bonded to the display by an adhesive such as resin.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.